Pokemon Black: Withering Flower Sequal to plot
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: What happens when Team Plazma is back and ready to cause trouble again? However, everything is much more intense and what happens when Tia main character  is stuck in a love triangle with N or Cheren? Afterstory to Pokemon Black. T just in case
1. Vs Alder

**Hello! I'd normally start with the author's note at the end, but there's a few important notes you need to know. So, since I named my character Tia, that's the name of the character. The story is following the events of Pokemon Black. Where the game currently is, you shall find out by reading. So, Tia's lineup is as followed: Serperior, Swoobat, Seismitoad, Vanilluxe, Darmanitan, and since I didn't raise a sixth in my actual file, I am making up Mienshao for the final place in the lineup. I've also made Black City the place with hospitals and etc. Please enjoy and rate/review. **

` People say that everything happens for a reason. However, was there a particular reason about why I became who I am? I used to be a simple girl living a normal life. Now, thinking back at that is just a joke. Normal is something that I'll never be again. Suddenly, I become someone important, someone who saves the whole region of Unova. How did this happen; why me? Was this my set path, or was it just a random coincidence? Me, Tia Noir; the heroine of Unova, the one who put an end to Team Plasma… or so we thought.

At this moment, I was about to have, debatably, the most important battle of my life. My most important battle could be when I fought and captured Reshiram, it could've been against N or possibly against Ghetsis. None the less, I was battling the current champion of Unova, Alder. Nervous? That was an understatement! Everyone in Unova would be watching me battle. I, just a girl from the small town of Nuvema Town, against the Champion of Unova; what a big difference!

"C'mon Tia, you'll be fine, just relax!" That was Bianca, my oldest friend. She had always been there for me. Annoying at times, but Bianca was always there for you, just as she was currently there for me now.

"Tia… you'll be fine. Trust me, you're probably the best trainer I know." My other best friend, Cheren, reassured. Like Bianca, Cheren was one of my childhood friends. He had always been there for me as well. Cheren was mature but it could get out of hand sometimes.

"Thanks guys… I never would've done anything without you…" I muttered.

"Yes you would've Tia. Don't underestimate yourself." Cheren said. I smiled softly at him.

"Hey Tia, we're ready to go!" A camera man hissed. I nodded, and hurried off into the battlefield. Cheren and Bianca followed, joining the crowd. I walked on the battlefield, and saw a huge crowd of people. There was so many of them, at least thousands. I felt my stomach tighten, and my heart pounding. It reminded me so much of when I was five and I was having a dance recital. Back then, I was nervous, and I had started to cry hysterically. That's exactly what I wanted to do at that moment. However, it was ten years later from that performance, and I had grown as a person. I took steady breaths, and turned finally to face Alder. Alder seemed to be calm and collected and his face showed no emotion.

"Well, well, I knew this time would happen one day." Alder whispered, his red hair blowing in the wind. "Well, hello there Tia. Let me reintroduce myself. I am Alder, the Pokemon Champion. I am honored to be your opponent, and test your abilities as a trainer. You have earned eight gym badges and have defeated each of the Elite Four. I am the final test to prove your worth as a trainer. Tia… are you ready to fight me?" At that moment, time stopped. Was I ready to fight? I had come so far… there was no going back!

"…Yes..." I answered shyly.

"Good… Okay, Escavalier, come on out and begin this battle!" Alder called. His Escavalier came out, braced for battle. It was a steel and bug Pokemon, so I decided to use my Darmanitan.

"Darmanitan, come on out!" I yelled, throwing out my Pokeball to reveal Darmanitan. Unintentionally, my legs started shaking. I was hoping that no one noticed, but what were the chances of that?

` "Escavalier use Zen Headbutt!" Alder yelled. Escavalier ran forward, attacking my Darmanitan.

"Darmanitan, come back with a Fire Punch!" I yelled. Darmanitan jumped up, and attacked Escavalier. It was super effective, and almost one-hit knocked it out.

"Not bad Tia, your strength is pretty impressive! However, I shall use a Max Potion." Alder said, throwing a Max Potion to Escavalier. It restored all of its health. I smirked, realizing his flaw.

"Darmanitan, Fire Punch, again!" I yelled. Darmanitan attacked Escavalier. Again, it was left with limited health. Right as Alder pulled out a new Max Potion, there was smoke.

"What's going on?" Alder exclaimed. I looked around, but the smoke blocked my vision.

"Take her away!" I heard a voice yell. It was deep and almost familiar; it almost sounded like one of the Seven Sages. Wait, how could it be one of them; I wiped out Team Plasma! I didn't know where he was, so I tried to run, hoping I was in the right direction. What was going on? That's when I had an idea. I returned my Darmanitan, and released Swoobat.

"Swoobat, use Air Cutter!" I instructed. Swoobat cleared the fog, and it revealed the familiar faces of one of the Seven Sages, Bronius, and a bunch of Plasma Grunts. What? I thought that they were all in jail? As if he read my mind, Bronius smirked.

"We aren't _that_ easy to stop. Though you stopped us momentarily, Team Plasma is back." Bronius threw out a Pokeball revealing an Excadril. "Use Rock Throw!" Excadril threw a rock, directly at me.

"TIA!" I heard Cheren yell before I lost consciousness. The world had turned black, as everything disappeared. I was in a dark world. I looked around nervously, when I saw a dark legendary Pokemon. It laughed darkly, and came to attack me. I frantically looked for one of my Pokeballs, but they were all gone.

"Oh no!" I screamed, when suddenly, the world became light. I started breathing heavily, as everything made sense to me. I realized I was in a hospital.

"Tia, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice whisper, but it had a frantic tone to it. I turned, and faced Cheren.

"I-I'm fine, but what happened?" I asked.

"After Bronius and Team Plasma showed up, Bronius made his Excadril use Rock Throw, and hit you. After that, I used my Unfezant to fly me and you to the Black City hospital, and that's where we currently are. Alder is kidnapped by Team Plasma…" Cheren explained. I nodded slowly.

"We have to save Alder!" I exclaimed.

"We can't yet, it's risky." Cheren warned. "You aren't in good shape."

"I'm okay, it's fine!" I reassured.

"Tia, you aren't leaving! Not at least until after a day anyway!" Cheren said. I looked at him.

"Why do you want me to stay here so badly?" I asked. "I'm not weak, you said so yourself!" Cheren seemed to turn red.

"Um, well… It's safer to stay here, I'm just looking after you…" Cheren said quickly, blushing. Why was Cheren blushing?

"Yeah but…" I started.

"TIA!" I looked up as the door opened, and Bianca came running over. "Oh Tia, I was so worried! How are you?"

"I'm okay Bianca…" I reassured. I saw my mother and Professor Juniper follow Bianca in.

"I thought you'd be fine Tia. No strong girl like yourself would just back down. However, being your mother, I naturally was worried." My mother said, sitting beside my bed on a chair.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine." I reassured.

"Hey Tia, by any chance, did you have a weird dream about a Pokemon?" Everyone faced Juniper. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I already know you're alright!" My eyes lit up.

"I did! It was a black Pokemon with smoke from its head!" I exclaimed.

"I wonder why you saw it. That's Darkrai, the Pokemon of nightmares. I just wonder why it came to Unova; it's from Sinnoh, a far away region." Juniper explained. "Well, none the less, I should let you rest! Lana, come on, I want to discuss something with you in my lab." Lana, my mother, nodded, and both left the hospital, flying back to Nuvema Town. It was now just me, Cheren, and Bianca.

"I better get going. My father wants to see me. I'll visit first thing in the morning, I promise!" Bianca said.

"I guess I have to leave as well…" Cheren muttered, almost reluctantly. "Tia, don't do anything stupid." I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. They both flew off, leaving me alone in the hospital. Suddenly, the door opened, and a man walked in.

"I have a message from my Lord." He whispered, vanishing. I realized that he was one of those Team Plasma members who always vanished. A message from his Lord… no way, it was…? I quickly opened it, my heart pounding.

"_Meet me in Accumula City, where we first met –N."_ I smiled. N had just left right after he turned good. Every day, I had thought of him. Bianca had planned a trip for me to find him. For some reason I didn't know, Cheren hated him. I sort of understand since N was the leader of Team Plasma However, I felt it was something more than just that. I put down the note, and drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 1 complete! Please rate and review! Get the Tia, Cheren, N thing going on here? ;)**


	2. Romance begins

**Sorry about the long update! It's just that I'm in the middle of many stories and life is pretty busy… Alright, please enjoy, and I don't own the Pokémon but I do own the actual game.**

"Good morning Tia-Tia!" I opened one eye to see who it was. I glanced up at Bianca, who was all cheery, despite the fact it was eight in the morning. I groaned, slightly annoyed at Bianca. I wasn't a huge fan of waking up early.

"Ugh." I muttered back, not wanting to move. I saw a folded note on my bedside table, and I remembered N. "Oh, I have to go! Don't tell Cheren!" I quickly got up, grabbing the note, and began to ran out of the hospital.

"Wait Tia! Where are you going? It's not like you to be so hasty, especially in the morning!" I ran outside, summoning my Vullaby. "TIA!"

"I need to go somewhere; it's important!" I hissed, telling Vullaby to use fly. I jumped on, and flew off to Accumula City. I heard my Xtransceiver ring, but I ignored it. I was surprised it still had service in the air. I landed in Accumula City, and walked over to a familiar green-haired boy, his arms crossed. He leaned against the Pokémon Center.

"I see you didn't forget." He muttered.

"N…" I answered. "Where have you…"

"Let's not get into details now." N muttered. "The point is, avoid Ghetsis at all costs. He will do whatever to get to you. Enough said." And like that, N summoned an Unfezant, and flew off.

"Wait, N!" I yelled back at him, but it was too late. I watched him and Unfezant fly off until he was no longer in sight.

"Tia, there you are!" I turned, and saw Bianca and Cheren fly over. I gulped, as I forced a smile. "Why did you leave?"

"I-I needed air…" I lied, avoiding eye contact.

"Tia, don't even try to lie; we all know you can't lie." Cheren said, crossing his arms. Both of my best friends stared at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed in defeat, and handed them the note N gave me.

"Oh Tia… Don't count on that guy! He never does any good!" Bianca said.

"I know… I just can't help it…" I murmured.

"Tia, he can't be trusted. Whether he changed or not, he still was the leader of Team Plasma. He can do any harm at a given moment."

"But Cheren, he changed!" I pleaded. "He doesn't want a thing to do with Team Plasma anymore!"

"Tia, Cheren's right…" Bianca agreed. "I know you would agree if you were thinking logically…"

"Logically? Is that what this about? Are you calling me insane just because maybe I got injured? I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much! Just because I might have slight injuries, doesn't mean I'm insane!" I exclaimed.

"Tia… that's not what Bianca meant…" Cheren muttered. Cheren led Bianca away from me. Out of curiosity, I followed, hiding behind the Pokémon Center. Bianca peered around, probably checking for me.

"Cheren, we're both thinking the same thing, right?" Bianca said. Cheren nodded, almost reluctantly. "What would she do if he were to betray her?"

"I don't know…" Cheren admitted.

"I mean, love is a strong thing!" Love? Is _that_ what they honestly think I feel for N? I was done with hiding.

"For one thing, I'm not in love with N." Both of them turned fiercely to me. "What, did you honestly think I would just walk away?"

"Tia…" Bianca gulped. "Ah, uh, um, err…" She giggled uncontrollably.

"Tia, whether you like N or not isn't the issue." Cheren said, however his expression seemed to say otherwise. "It's your safety. I specifically told you to stay in the hospital, and you did not. Tia, if Team Plasma is truly back, they clearly want to eliminate you. They would probably do whatever they can to get you; you're their biggest threat." I didn't say anything.

"I'll be careful, but I don't need the hospital." I said.

"Yay, we're all friends again, right?" Bianca said, smiling. Cheren and I turned to her.

"When did we say we weren't friends?" Cheren wondered.

"Well, we were all mad at each other..." Bianca said.

"Actually, only you two were mad at me." I pointed out.

"I wasn't mad at you." Cheren said. The three of were silent for a moment. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Bianca squealed, all of us summoning our flying Pokémon. I summoned my Swoobat, even though he didn't know fly, and rode on him.

"What's going on?" Bianca exclaimed. Suddenly, we saw a man, middle aged, walking towards us, an Excadril following him.

"Hello, Tia, Cheren and Bianca." The man greeted.

"W-Who are you, and how do you know us?" Bianca exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't recognize me? How about… _now_?" Suddenly, he changed his costume to reveal Ghetsis. "Now I see the sparks of recognition in your eyes. However, I only have interest in one of you." Ghetsis faced me. "Tia, this is the one time I will ask; join Team Plasma. We have the same goals; to let Pokémon be free."

"That's not even true." I said softly, confidently. "I would sooner dig my grave than join Team Plasma." Bianca grinned at me.

"That's what I thought you would say. Alright, then we'll eliminate you. I have kidnapped your mother." My eyes widened.

"W-What?" I exclaimed.

"That's all now. Au revoir." Like N, Ghetsis disappeared in a flash. To see if he was kidding or not, I summoned Vullaby, and jumped on him, ready to fly.

"Guys, we need to back to Nuvema Town." I said. Bianca and Cheren nodded, releasing their flying Pokémon. We flew back to Nuvema Town, even though we could've easily walked as fast. I dashed to my house, even though I was usually patient. "Mother; are you here?" There was no response. I pulled out my Xtransceiver and dialed my mom's number. She didn't pick up.

"Wait, I can ask Juniper." I said, leaving my house. I knocked on Professor Juniper's lab door. Cedric Juniper got the door instead.

"Oh hello Tia." Cedric greeted.

"Have you seen my mother?" I exclaimed, not bothering to say hi.

"Well, not recently, but I know my daughter was with her yesterday." Cedric said. "I'll ask her." He led us inside. "Aurea! Tia, Bianca, and Cheren want to ask you something." Juniper walked over to us.

"Oh hello guys! Is something the matter?" Juniper asked.

"Have you seen my mother?" I asked her.

"I saw her last night… why, is something wrong?" Juniper asked. I explained the whole situation with Juniper. "Oh my goodness! Did you try her Xtransceiver?" I nodded. "I know it's your mother, but please leave this to me! They want you to go after her, and they want you!"

"Alright…" I agreed.

"Father! You, I, and Bianca are going to save Lana! Cheren, for now, stay with Tia. We might also get Lenora and Burgh to help us." Cedric nodded.

"Oh, alright!" Bianca said. The three of them left to try to save my mother. I sat down on a bench outside. Why did everything have to come down to me?

"Tia…" Cheren sat down beside me. "It will all be fine soon, trust me." I nodded slowly.

"Team Plasma won't stop until they get me though…" I said.

"You can stop them! You were able to do it once, so you can do it again. I understand how you feel; like you have the fate of Unova on your shoulders…"

"I _do_ have the fate of Unova on my shoulders…" I muttered. "Why does everyone think I can do everything? I can't! And now, because of me, my mother is captured! Everyone is going to get hurt for me; should I just give myself in?"

"No." I looked at Cheren. "Tia, this is what they want you to do. They are trying to convince you that you are of no worth, and everyone is sacrificing themselves for you."

"I want to save my mom." I muttered. Cheren didn't say anything. We sat there in silence.

"It's Tuesday… do you want to go to Castelia City and get some Casteliacones?" Cheren asked.

"That sounds good." I said. We flew to Castelia City. We got some Casteliacones, and ate them. As usual, they were really good. "These things are always good. Bianca would be jealous." Cheren nodded, agreeing.

"Hello Tia!" We turned, and saw a little girl. I didn't know her, which scared me a bit. Why was it that everyone knew me, but I knew almost no one? Is that what always happens when you're famous?

"Uh, hi…" I said, never that great with little children. The little girl smiled at me, and ran off. "Did I scare her?" I asked Cheren.

"I don't believe so…" Cheren said. We were silent for a moment. Why was it so awkward?

"Hey Cheren… do you want to have a Pokémon Battle?" I asked.

"No thanks…" Cheren said. I was surprised by his answer. Cheren is usually always up for a battle!

"Is everything alright?" I asked. Cheren chuckled slightly.

"Ironic you should ask that, Tia. It's not me who isn't fine; it's you." Cheren said. "You're the one who is going through so much."

"Well yeah, but…" I started. Again, both of us were silent. At some point, one of us reached for the other's hand, and we both were silent. However, I forgot we were holding hands. Cheren broke the silence, and we had a conversation.

"We should try that at some point." Cheren said.

"It would be cool to find an egg there." I said.

"I mean, I've heard Pokémon bred at the Pokémon Day Care, when they level up, they get stronger. They can even be bred for stronger attacks." Cheren said. I nodded.

"We should head back, it's getting late." I said, checking my Xtransceiver, to see it's midnight. Cheren nodded, and we realized we were holding hands. We immediately separated, blushing. We flew home to Nuvema Town, and went to our houses. I thought about the day. Of course, I was still worried about my mother. I thought about what Bianca and Cheren said about me loving N. I didn't love N… did I? And what were my feelings now for Cheren? I sighed. Just what I need; love interests. I looked over to a picture I had of my dad. What would he have done in this position?

**Next chapter you'll learn about Tia's father. Rate and review please! Also, favorite my story and favorite me and favorite my other stories! Give me as many emails from as you desire :D.**


End file.
